


When Worlds Collide

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, EXCITING, Fluff, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Mission Fic, Multi, Plot, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: Finally living a normal life with Annabeth, the demigod hero Percy Jackson is enjoying life- the most he can with PTSD and college classes of course. When he gets in the middle of a battle that's not his to fight, an unexpected chain of events occurs. Follow our favorite demigods and New York heroes as they try and fight for what they believe in, figuring out everything that comes along with worlds colliding.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1!! I hope you all enjoy. I set up a Discord server to discuss this story and my works in general! I would be honored if you would join! Hope to see you soon! 
> 
> Address: https://discord.gg/efATKTW

My mind exploded awake as I landed face first on the floor, vaguely aware of my alarm clock going off in the background. I blinked vaguely several times before I realized where I was, the grey dorm walls of the generic NYU dorms coming into focus. Getting to my hands and knees I stumbled to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, having to depend on my own survival instincts since Annabeth was at Camp for the week. 

Now I know what you must be thinking, NYU? Dorms? Ya. I know. I would never have thought I would be at college either. Though apparently the gods have even infiltrated the American education system and were able to have some strings pulles for Annabeth and I - I am even using proper grammar now! 

I stumbled out my door pulling on my overcoat and stumbling across the grounds to my first period- Ecology. My goal is to become a Marine Biologist, because, seriously? I would rock that job. Annabeth obviously is going above and beyond in her chosen major of Architecture. I collapsed into my chair in the lecture hall, letting my mind drift till the class started. 

Inevitably my mind eventually stumbled into the VIP spot of my brain saved specifically for my friends, blue food, and Annabeth. I regretted not going to Camp with Annabeth for the week, but really, missing another class for demigod stuff would not have been good for my below average grades. I had told her to say hi to Piper and Leo for me, Piper honing her abilities while Jason completed his oath to have even the minor gods commemorated.  
We had all been shocked when Leo had come flying into Camp Half Blood on a giant bronze dragon spewing fire while Bohemian Rhapsody played full blast with Calypso riding shotgun, but none of us had been shocked when they broke up. Leo had always been on the run, never having a family, and now he had a chance, while on the other hand Calypso was eager to explore and experience the world, making them polar opposites that would not work in the long run. 

It was hard to see Leo that sad, but Frank and Hazel had come to visit from New Rome and has definitely helped the son of Hephaestus, which we were all grateful for. Hazel and Frank on the other hand have remained perfect couple goals from their life in New Rome as praetor and Centurion, along with official New Rome College freshmen. 

I jumped suddenly in my seat as the second bell, I am embarrassed to say, scared me back to the present. Several students walked in last minute, looking relieved that the professor was not in fact here yet. I once again let my mind drift. After that I vaguely remember the Professor starting his lecture and then my mind drifted into nothing.  
I only woke up when the person sitting next to me tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump and hit my head on the desk, rubbing my head I turned my head to look at the person next to me, who pointed to the clock hanging on the wall and shook their head before turning away. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of zoology, chemistry and biology. Till the final bell rang and I was able to make a beeline for my dorm, hoping that Annabeth would be available to Iris Message or that I could get a power nap in before my job as a lifeguard. Rushing up the stairs to the third story I fumbled with my keys and dumped my bag to the ground as the door swung open. Splashing some water into my face I opened the kitchen window blinds, letting the sun cast onto the water, twirling my fingers I found the perfect angle of sunlight and mist and dropped a drachma into the mist. I repeated the familiar words and the stormy gray eyes and blond curls of Annabeth Chase appeared in the mist. 

“Hey Wisegirl” I cracked a smile, making her return one.  
“Hey seaweed brain” She joked back “How are you doing?”  
“Pretty good” I replied “How are things at camp?”  
“Actually” A real smile lit up Annabeth's face “You now that kid Will? The son of Apollo?  
“Yea..?” Confusion laced my voice, wondering if I had missed something Annabeth had easily picked up on.  
“Well, Nico passed out after Shadow Traveling from the Underworld the other day- which- don't worry I have already reprimanded him for. But Will took care of him in the infirmary and now, not even several days later, they are dating, Piper says she totally saw it coming but it was pretty obvious” 

“No way!” I chuckled  
“Yes way” Annabeths eyes met mine “Anyway, I will be on my way back soon, I’ll pick up some chinese for dinner, we can watch a cheesy movie after you get back from the pool”  
My heart swelled “That would be amazing WiseGirl, I love you”  
“Of course” She replied “I love you to Seaweed brain” 

She swiped a hand through her end of the connection and her face shimmered out of existence, I made sure my alarm was set before collapsing into the old dorm bed, my eyes closing before my head hit the pillow. 

I woke up to an annoying alarm for the second time that day, rushing around gathering my gear and making a beeline for the subway. I arrived at my job several minutes early, thank god and quickly punched in before reminding myself not to fall asleep and climbing up into my chair. 

Two hours later I was thoroughly drenched and my throat was hoarse from yelling at rambunctious children. No one had drowned though so I considered it a successful day. My ADHD once again got a hold of me and my mind drifted as I went through the motions of making my way back to my dorm. Annabeth should be back soon and we could get some takeout before starting homework. Yay.  
My mind faintly registered yelling in the distance and I turned my head towards the Hudson River, painful memories surfacing from years ago. I have no doubt my mind would have started replaying them if not for the distracting scene unfolding. A man in bright armor that was reflecting the light was flying over the Hudson, pursued by what appeared to be robots…? An arrow hit the robot that had almost reached the suit of armor and my mind snapped to a conclusion. Hawkeye. These were the Avengers. The group of heroes New York fans over (because obviously they don't know about the existence of demigods and their heroic ways). 

I took a couple steps forward, pushing my way against a flood of screaming people as more and more dark green robots appeared. The man that had shot the arrow flipped of the lampost he had been perched on and charged over to a redhead in black. Black Widow. The two went back to back in a smooth, practiced fashion and before my very eyes became a force to be reckoned with. 

A high pitched scream cut the air and my head snapped in that direction, my hand already in my back pocket for Riptide and my body moving before my mind could get a say in the matter. My eyes zeroed in on a little girl, hair dusty from the collapsed buildings threatening to fall on her. I raced towards her slashing and ducking my way through the swarm of robots. 

“Hey hey hey shhh, it's going to be alright” I scooped the girl up in my arms, ready to run back the way I came.  
“Wait! M-My brother. He's here somewhere. P-please help him”

She whimpered. My stomach dropped, we had to get out of here and I could not see any other people. The girl pointed in the direction of a more heavily fallen building and I quickly made my way towards it. I stopped in my tracks when I came face to face with a man climbing out of a deep hole in the rubble, with a boy that was most likely the girl's brother. My eyes scanned the man, landing on the ridiculously helmet with little white wings adorning his head. What really caught my attention though was the red, white and blue design of his uniform. This was Captain America. He met my eyes and gestured for me to follow. 

We escaped the rubble and sent the children running towards the group of escaping tourists. We turned towards each other and he opened his mouth. Before he could speak, my eyes widened. I shoved him over, feeling him tense as he curled up. My sword slashed upwards and sliced through the metallic armor of the droids. I rolled off him and offered my hand, this time I was the one opening my mouth to speak, instead I was cut off. 

“Good job kid, but this is not your job. Please get to safety-” He stopped suddenly and held a finger to his ear. “Hey Cap! Old Man! I could use some supersoldier help over here!” My mind raced. That could only me the man in the red and gold armor, Tony Stark. I was forgotten as Captain America turned towards the river, where Iron Man and the droids had engaged in mid-air close combat. Not a good idea most would say. 

“I can't help with that Stark! Get someone who can actually fly!”  
“I tried that already! Falcon is busy, shield agents supreme are doing they're terrifying thing and Bruce is M.I.A. I could use some fucking help now!” The words were rushed and Cap only seemed to catch the overall drift, looking up at the battle in worry. 

I made my decision, praying to the gods that the monsters were not hungry and free to attack some demigod sushi at the moment. I lifted my arm and let my power flow through me feeling the ever so familiar tug in my gut that told me my powers were working. A dripping claw of water emerged, reaching towards the droids. Soaking over the entire group, the green droids flooded with water and glitched out, falling into the river below. The water lowered Iron Man on to the dry bank where Captain America rushed towards, the strange kid behind him obviously forgotten. 

I looked over the battle seeing it wind down with the combined efforts of the Avengers, and, deciding they had this, I made my departure. Slipping through back alleys and hoping my powers had not drawn any monsters to me. I rushed back to my dorm, hoping I would not have to explain why I was late to a girlfriend that would surely figure it out anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has arrived! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated~ Hope you enjoy, things are starting to get interesting >_>
> 
> Also one of my OTP's WinterHawk so like yassssss

Hawkeye was tired. Hawkeye was wet. Hawkeye wanted to get back to his freaking apartment. He had literally just sat down when the comms had buzzed, making him drop his pizza onto the floor, where Lucky had not hesitated to gobble it up. Stupid dog. Ok, wait no sorry, he did not mean that, Lucky is great, Hawkeye is just really freaking tired and wants to get back to his bed. 

Rubbing his hands through his drying hair he made his over to where the team had started grouping up, Stark grumbling about freaking egotistic Dr. Doom and his ‘amazing’ robots. The hypocrite. He sat down next to Natasha and she leaned into his frame as they half-listened to Steve request a ride back, his hands absentmindedly playing in the reformed russian assassins bright red hair. Natashas hands crept up to his ears, not that he cared, c’mon, this was Natasha. He sighed in relief as his aids were switched off by trusted hands, the annoying sound of sirens and news helicopters cutting off abruptly. 

As soon as the black SUVs made their way down the street and Natasha got up to catch the ride, he was off. He picked up some pizza for the apartment and finally, finally reached the 4 story building. He crashed through the apartment and made his way to the bed, falling dramatically onto the warm body already occupying the bed. The warm body, more specifically his super awesome cool hot boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. 

That's right, the unironically titled human disaster Clint Barton, had scored Bucky Barnes as his amazing boyfriend. Now you were probably thinking he had something for Natasha? You would not be wrong, but no. They were partners, teammates, siblings… that would be, no. Clint looked up to see his boyfriends lips moving, shaking his head he made a sound of tiredness, snuggling deeper into the supersoldiers arms, feeling better than he had for a while now. 

Way, way too early in the morning in Clint’s opinion, he was being shaken awake, his eyes blearaly focusing on his boyfriend's hands, telling him to put his ears in. He reached over to the bedside table and searched for his aids before feeling gentle hands clip them into his ears. He reached up to wrap his hands around Bucky’s neck, grumbling as he was carried into the kitchen. Again, way too soon, Bucky and Clint were in a cab, on their way to SHIELD base, for a rundown of yesterday's near failure. 

“What do you mean there was a kid, Mr. Rogers?” Fury’s ever annoyed voice cut around the room, stopping even Starks fidgeting hands.   
“Erm, what I mean Director Fury, was that there was a kid at the scene yesterday, and, um, it appeared he had, how should I say, Powers? Water Manipulation?”   
“Its called Hydrokinetics,” Tony interrupted, throwing a smug grin in Steve's direction, which was returned with an eye roll. God, Clint thought, could they stop flirting and admit their love for each other? It was aggravating. 

His attention was caught again when Fury clapped his hands together scowling down at the group “Tell me what happened, exactly.”   
Natasha stood up, opening her mouth before any of the others could start. “Stark was being overwhelm-'' She started, not getting very far before Stark Interrupted “I was not being overwhelm-'' One glare from the assassin shut him up though. “As I was saying” She started “The robots were grouping, fighting with actual strategy it seemed. No one on the team was available for aid and Stark let his situation be known, very vocally as I recall. He called out, the kid responded, he lifted his hands and the river water obeyed. The situation was contained, but by the time we had recovered, the subject in question was gone” Natasha sat back down as Fury nodded. 

“What did the subject in question look like?” He questioned. Hawkeye rolled his eyes, very much starting to get bored. This time Steve Rogers spoke up, good ol’ Captain America “The subject in question was early 20’s, male, black hair and blue eyes” “Green” Clint interrupted.   
Steve looked like a confused puppy “Excuse me?”   
“Your Excused” He replied “And the kids eyes were green, not blue”   
“Uhm, okay then” Steve cleared his throat awkwardly “Green eyes, appeared to have Hydrokinetic powers, from what we could see that was it, yet many aspects are still unknown” Steve relaxed his frame, all of them waiting for Fury’s response. 

“That’s really great” Fury replied “Really freaking great” He pinched the bridge of his nose “Open a new case file, fill in information, I’ll put a search out for anyone meeting these characteristics” Fury finalised, dismissing us all with a wave of his hand. I called Bucky and we made our way to Stark Tower, only plans in mind being what movie he was going to fight for tonight.


End file.
